


[Fandom stats] Is RPF slash more likely to be locked than non-RPF slash?

by toastystats (destinationtoast)



Series: Fandom Stats [28]
Category: Fandom - Fandom, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Fanwork Research & Reference Guides, M/M, Meta, Nonfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2019-09-14 10:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16910946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destinationtoast/pseuds/toastystats
Summary: A quick look at whether authors of RPF are more likely to limit those works to just AO3 members, and what the proportions are.  I suspect this applies to more than just slash, but it was a response to a question specifically about slash.





	[Fandom stats] Is RPF slash more likely to be locked than non-RPF slash?

**Author's Note:**

> Originally [posted on Tumblr](http://toastystats.tumblr.com/post/93031071783/random-thought-do-you-have-any-stats-regarding).

learnfromthewintertrees asked: 

> Random thought - do you have any stats regarding locked fics on AO3? I'm not sure if there's a way to isolate them at all given that they're locked and also won't be tagged, but I have a theory that there's a higher proportion of locked fics in RPF slash than in their fandom counterparts, and it would be really interesting if it could be confirmed somehow but I don't know? Thanks.

Oh, interesting hypothesis!  I just did a search for M/M Real Person Fiction while logged in (which includes locked fics) and then while logged out (which doesn’t).  Here’s what I found:

  * RPF M/M (all): 53432
  * RPF M/M (public only): 50135
  * RPF M/M (locked): 3297
  * **RPF M/M percent locked: 6.2%**



If we compare this to M/M overall:

  * M/M (all): 616072 
  * M/M (public only): 605002
  * M/M (locked): 11070
  * **M/M percent locked: 1.2%**



So it appears your hypothesis is right for AO3 slash overall.  I haven’t compared in any specific fandoms or for any categories besides M/M, but if you do so, I’d love to see what you find!  

Thanks for the great question.


End file.
